1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to energy conversion devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to an electronic signal amplified to drive an electro-mechanical engine that outputs mechanical motion and includes a tuned circuit that outputs electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many have attempted to make a practical electro-magnetic reciprocating engine. These engines energize a coil to induce relative motion in a magnet or a magnetically responsive material attached to a mechanical assembly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,608 discloses an electro-magnetic motor with a piston surrounded by coil windings. The coil windings are energized by an electrical control assembly that uses transistors to switch the power to each coil winding. Another example of an electro-magnetic reciprocating engine is U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058, which discloses an electro-magnet that operates on a permanent magnet piston. The electro-magnet is repeatedly energized through a switch.